Unrequited love's revenge
by Li'ain
Summary: This is set when Sakura is 20 and has been living with Syaoran for some time. The two of them are drifting apart and when a funeral in Tomeda summons them home how will they reat to the other members of their foursome. Rated for safety. girlgirl ships


Writers ramble: Yey a new fic. To all readers of out of the Ashes I will finish it. All readers please take the time to review as it is really helpful and enjoy the fic.

P.S I know this is short but I'll try and update soon.

Unrequited Love's Revenge :Chapter one

You are invited to Daidoji Sonomi's funeral.

Sakura read the invitation to pay her last respects to Tomoyo's mother with a slight tremble. Footsteps. She looked up.

A 20 year old Syaoran was coming along the corridor. He was wearing a red shirt and brown trousers. His green slippers made soft thuds upon the carpet. "Sakura? Anything wrong?"  
"Tomoyo's mother, she's dead." Sakura's voice didn't even sound natural to her. "Syaoran she can't have been that old. Not to mention poor Tomoyo's feelings."

Syaoran quickly hran and held her. "It's ok," he whispered in her ear.

"But if I'd known I could have gone to see them. I mean I haven't seen Tomoyo in ages. I don't even know if she still lives at home."

"Shush." murmured Syaoran. "she'll be there until the funeral is over I imagine." he comforted.

Syaoran had been glad of the reduced contact between Tomoyo and Sakura. Tomoyo was devoted to the honey haired girl and one day Sakura may return those feelings. However he had liked Tomoyo who had forsaken her own desires for what she thought was best for her own love. He respected that.

Sakura let herself relax in his hold I guess. Syaoran moved in to kiss her, Sakura smiled and ducked out of his light grip. "I better get a hair cut if I'm to be presentable for going to Tomeda and you," she decided looking him up and down "had better get some decent clothes." she dashed out the door and banged straight into Chiharu.

"Hey Chi-chan."

"Hey Sakura-chan what's the hurry?"

"Actually Tomoyo's mother died and I've to arrange things so I can go down to Tomeda but I was wondering if you'd like to get some lunch or something. I need a chat."

"Poor Tomoyo. Of course I'll get lunch as it sounds so serious."

Chiharu and Sakura had grown closer since they were the only to who lived away from Tomeda..

In a café

"So he went to kiss you?"

"I didn't want to." Sakura finished.

"So? You were distressed about Daidoji-san. You're not always in the mood for that kind of thing."

"You don't understand. I don't even really understand." Sakura complained idly playing with the sugar. Piling it into pyramids. "I haven't felt like kissing him in a long time. I dunno before we moved out here we were so close but now I'm bored. It's like there's something missing."

"Tomoyo-chan." Chiharu finished.

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's just when you lived in Tomeda you still saw Tomoyo all the time. She forced you together. She encouraged you and made excuses for both of you."

"Well it's true when I lived in Tomeda Syaoran and I were happier but I can't believe that was due to Tomoyo. I do miss her though."

"It doesn't matter why anyway. Truth is your love for Syaoran has ebbed away to nothing."

"What do I do? Do I dump him. It seems unfair it's all my fault."

At Sakura and Syaoran's apartment

"I know Takashi-kun but it feels so forced now. What should I do?" Syaoran sat next to the phone, anxiety showing on his young face.

"My advice wait until after the funeral. Give yourself a chance to be sure what she thinks."

"I know it's over. She ducked away from me. She hasn't been the same in ages. I've begun to think being alone is better than this awkwardness."

"uh-oh"

"I love her. I can't lose her but we can't live this way.

"Syaoran, do you realise what you are saying?"  
"I know. I love Sakura too. We've so much history. I couldn't bare to lose her but…Oh I'm so mixed up."

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura returned home. Seeing him on the phone she made signals asking who he was talking too.

He looked up and stared at her hair. It was cropped about heer face., no longer the long plait it had been when she left. She'd grown it for him because he'd said he'd liked longer hair.

"I'll call you back." Syaoran hung up still staring. "your hair…"

"I got it cut. Much more practical don't you think. I can't think why I grew it so long."

"For me!" he felt like yelling. "You grew it for me!"

"Shall we head out tomorrow for home?"

"I guess."

"You better pack then. The funeral isn't for a week but I think we've got to support Tomoyo. Her head must be in such a spin."

"Like mine isn't" but aloud he said, "Well that's fine. It'll be fun to see the gang. Will Chiharu and Takashi be coming?"

"Nah they booked a holiday away together so they can't take any more time off."

"It's nice they're still so close after all these years," mused Syaoran. Sakura caught her breath. Did he know about her conversation with Chiharu, could he? She ran over to him ,throwing her arms round his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips. "we're close too, ne?"  
Syaoran lets his hands rest on her hips and stared into her eyes. "Of course." He wondered if his eyes betrayed the lie as clearly as hers.


End file.
